Dear Diary
by TotallySweetFantasy
Summary: It all began with Sasuke discovering Naruto's secret love affair with dainty shampoos…Join in on a fun-filled adventure that reveals deep-seated emotions among different characters. Naruto, Sasuke, and others secretly delve deeper into each other's fantasies, but reveal all in their diary entries. This roller coaster is guaranteed to rock your world with love, passion, and laughter
1. Entry 1

**Hey guys. I don't know. I guess I just wanted to do something ****_fun_****. Inspired by...I don't know...bull crap.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto nor the characters.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I learned Naruto that likes strawberry scented shampoo. I found it in the bathroom last night, he had hidden it in a small corner in the wall cabinet. I think he didn't want anyone to find it.

When I asked him about it, he turned red and said it wasn't his. But I smelled his hair last night and sure enough it smelled liked strawberries.

I couldn't find the bottle when I looked again this morning.

Sasuke

* * *

Dear Diary,

Sasuke found out about my Strawberry Shampoo last night!

NOOOOOOOO!

Sakura-chan recommended it to me last week and told me it prevents split ends and keeps the hair soft. I bought it two days ago and tried it. Results were _pretty_ good!

But Sasuke kept bugging me about it last night. I think he thought it was funny. IT WAS NOT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE BOTTOM FOREVER SASUKE! STRAWBERRY SHAMPOO OR NOT!

So I trashed it early this morning.

Love,

Naruto

* * *

**TBC**

**Is short good? Thanks for reading! Toodles!**


	2. Entry 2

**Just got back from vacation! Here's another!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto nor the characters.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Neji said he's been experimenting around with sex toys recently. Apparently he's been into S&M lately. I thought I'd try it out with Naruto so I asked for the website.

I bought two to test out. It should come in the mail within the week.

Sasuke

* * *

Dear Diary,

Sasuke and Neji's been talking a LOT recently about who knows what. I'm a bit worried.

BUTTTTTTTTTTTT. Sasuke looked really happy today! Yay! I'm happy too!

Love,

Naruto

* * *

**TBC**

**So much snow outside! :D Thank you for reading!**


	3. Entry 3

**Not a lot of readers -.- should I just drop this? Maybe the summary is horrible? If anyone has any ideas definitely tell me!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto nor the characters.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

NO! JUST NO! MY ASS HURTS! MY BACK HURTS! MY STOMACH FEELS STRANGE! I'M GOING TO KILL NEJI!

Love,

Naruto.

P.S. I found Sasuke's diary today and burned it.

* * *

**Happy New Year!**


	4. Entry 4

**Thank you everyone who responded to my question! And thank you my awesome friend Emma who worked out a totally amazing summary! It's so much better than my previous one. What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto nor the characters.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Naruto didn't look happy with me today. I bet Sasuke's been doing it too much recently. That man is a beast in bed. But what do I know?

I warned Sasuke to take it slowly. Nice and slow, so that way, they end up depending on you and begging for more. That's the only way to tame a pet.

_Neji_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Why the fuck is Naruto complaining to _me_? It's not like he's chained to a bed and blindfolded on a regular basis. At least Sasuke lets him cum! Neji makes me endure hour after hour of torturous pleasure without relief, half the time.

The sicko enjoys it.

Fuck,

Kiba

* * *

**TBC**

**Oh Neji...who knew you had such a evil side? And Kiba everyone ****knows**** you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Entry 5

**Sprained my finger during volleyball class. :P Anywho here's a new one for you peeps!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto nor the characters.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I savaged the ashes of my old Diary (R.I.P.) and purchased a new one. If you need to know, Naruto has been punished adequately.

The pictures I had stored in my old Diary perished but I'm glad to say that I've taken a couple of new ones to replace the old ones. They're beautiful. I captured one just as Naruto came.

I'm sure Naruto enjoyed the experience as much as I did.

Sasuke

* * *

Dear Diary,

That stupid pervert!

My stupid body! It always betrays me and Sasuke knows it!

I swear! I'll get back at Sasuke one day! Damn it.

Love,

Naruto

P.S. I've found a website full of handcuffs and rope and stuff. Sasuke's going to regret everything he's done once I tie _him_ down. See how he likes when he's pounded till the morning comes.

* * *

**TBC**

**I kinda want to write a oneshot about this now...Thanks for reading!**


End file.
